I Still Get Jealous!
by JellyBeanBubbles
Summary: Natsu's screwed up BIG TIME, and Lucy has finally snapped. Now he has one last chance to fix things before she decides to break up with him for real. Based on the song Jealous by Nick Jonas, find out just how much Natsu is willing to do to get Lucy back. AU, and possible one-shot; depending on you readers.


**I STILL GET JEALOUS!**

**A NALU ONE-SHOT**

**COZ MAN I STILL LOVE NICK JONAS! XD**

**[A/N: Hope you like my first one-shot, this may or may not be a continuous thing, so if you have requests for one-shots on songs please let me know! Thank you RockingCass12 for being me Beta for this one-shot AND HAPPY FRIENDSAVERSARY!]**

"Wait Lucy! Where are you going!?"

"I can't deal with your shit anymore Natsu! Just leave me alone!"

These two people are Natsu and Lucy, a tan, buff pink-haired man with onyx eyes and a contagious grin, and a curvy blonde-haired girl with beautiful chocolate-brown eyes that could light up a room. And as hard as it is to believe, they have been dating for 2 months. Well… almost, it was going to be their 2 month anniversary this coming Saturday.

But that's not what they're fighting about right now. In fact this particular problem has been going on ever since they started dating, and it's caused our dear Lucy to finally snap.

"I don't get why you're so mad! What did I do!?" yelled Natsu as he tried to catch up to Lucy.

"What did you do!? You punched the waiter at the restaurant for no good reason!" she yelled angrily, slowing to glare back at her boyfriend.

"The guy was trying to grab your boob! I wasn't gonna let him get away with that!" he yelled justifiably.

"He was asking if I wanted a refill of my drink, while trying to grab the glass idiot!" yelled Lucy.

"Not only that, but the guy was clearly gay! Could you not tell!?" she yelled.

"What!? Are you freaking kidding me!?" yelled Natsu in shock.

"Did you not notice how he was flirting with the bartender!?" she asked.

"I was more worried about the guy trying to jump you than whatever the fuck else he was doing!" he said.

As you can see Natsu has a little problem with jealousy… ok well a big problem, and it's caused Lucy a lot of stress ever since they started dating. Every time a guy so much as looked at her he was up in their faces threatening to murder them. She was at the breaking point with him, no matter how many times she told him not to worry about other guys he just didn't listen to her. She kept thinking that he just didn't trust her at all and it was chipping at her self-esteem.

Lucy stopped walking and let out a long sigh, Natsu was right behind her waiting for whatever she was going to say next…

But he was not expecting this kind of response.

"I think we should take a break Natsu" she said softly, but she knew he heard her.

"…What?" he asked in shock.

"This has been going on ever since we started dating Natsu, it was cute at first but now… I just feel like you don't trust me anymore" she said sadly, refusing to turn around.

"No, Lucy, that's not-"

"I just need some time alone to get my thoughts together okay? Until then please don't come and try to see me" she said, and then she ran home to her apartment.

Natsu was just frozen in shock. Did Lucy… just dump him? Wait, she said she wanted to take a break… what the hell did that mean!? That they were dating but not!?

He fell to the ground on his knees and covered his face with his hands in shame.

He couldn't help being jealous! Lucy was, according to him, the most wonderful and beautiful woman in the world, he couldn't even believe that she had confessed to him in the first place, let alone want to date him. He was so sure his love was unrequited, but the day she had told him that she was in love with him was probably the happiest day of his life!

Well, besides the day they kissed for the first time… or the first time they ever had a make-out session… or when they did it for the first ti-

Anyway! The fact was that Lucy was the best thing that had ever happened to him. So it was only natural that he would feel threatened by any and all males that ever crossed her line of sight. They would all try to steal her away from him!

But it seemed as though Lucy thought he just didn't trust her- which was SO NOT TRUE!

He had never trusted someone as much as her… maybe his dad, but that's a blood relative so it doesn't count.

Looking back he does think that he went a little overboard; like he did with pretty much everything. But he would be damned if he lost Lucy coz of something stupid he did! He would fight demons to win her back! If only that could solve his problem, coz he had no clue how he was gonna fix this!

…

"Dude, panicking is not gonna help anyone" said Gray, Natsu's 'friend' that he was living with since they started college. Oh, he also has this odd habit of stripping at random times.

"Stripper's right Salamander, ya gotta calm down or ya might fry that pyro head of yours" warned Gajeel, another one of his friends, who had an obsession with iron and piercings, his girlfriend just happened to be Lucy's best friend, so his advice could prove helpful to Natsu.

"She said we should 'take a break' guys! And that I shouldn't try to see her! What if she decides to end things!?" yelled Natsu in a panic.

"And he's panicking again" complained Gray.

"You wouldn't understand ice-freak, Juvia's been hanging off of you since high school! And you only decided to date her recently!" whined Natsu in anger.

"What the hell do you know flame-spit!? Of course I understand, have you forgotten what my cousin Lyon did when he saw her for the first time!?" yelled Gray angrily.

The second he introduced Juvia as his girlfriend to his crazy family, his cousin suddenly declared that he was in love with her and wouldn't stop flirting any chance he got. So naturally Gray had to beat it into him that she was his girlfriend and that he would castrate him if he tried anything with her again.

This of course made his girlfriend very happy, knowing how much he cared for her, and it got him a sweet reward as well.

"And Juvia's not exactly someone you can use as a comparison here, she friggen loves it when stripper boy gets jelly over her" said Gajeel gruffly.

The two guys looked at him strangely.

"What?" he asked confused.

"Can't believe he said 'jelly'" said Natsu in pity.

"So lame man" said Gray shaking his head in disapproval.

"Fuck off!" yelled Gajeel angrily.

"Let's try to stay focused here, how are we gonna get Lucy to forgive Natsu here?" asked Gray with genuine concern.

"You're gonna help me Gray?" asked Natsu in surprise.

"Duh, can't have you moping around the apartment for the rest of your life, you'd drive me insane." said Gray with a smirk.

Although Gray phrased it like an insult, Natsu knew he was doing it coz he cared, but they were 'too cool' to just say that.

"Gajeel?" asked Gray, waiting for his response.

Gajeel grunted and turned his head away from the two guys "Well, since I know what you're going through its only natural that I show you what you did wrong, and coach you in the ways of lady-pleasing" said Gajeel in an annoyed tone.

"Man if Levy hears you, you're gonna be in deep shit you know?" said Gray with a smirk.

"You tell her I was here and I will tell Juvia that you got that fine for stripping from a female cop" said Gajeel with an evil grin.

Gray paled, his stripping habit he could get away with, being around other women… well, let's just say that's Natsu's not the only one who could learn how to handle his jealousy.

She almost burnt him with hot water coz she thought he had a thing for Lucy.

"And, that she lowered the fine amount coz she thought you looked good" he added.

"Okay! I'll keep my mouth shut! Just don't ever mention the fine to Juvia!" yelled Gray in panic.

"Gihi" laughed Gajeel.

"Um, hello?! Actual problem of potential break-up over here!" yelled Natsu.

"Well, if I've learnt anything from being with Levy, it's that chicks dig it when you do something that they love… no matter how much you hate it" he said with an annoyed look on his face.

"Library?" asked Gray.

Gajeel grunted a yes; he was starting to wonder if he was competing with the books she was reading for attention.

"That would be helpful, if Lucy would let me near her and she was still talking to me. She even blocked all my calls, so there's no way I can get her to go anywhere with me!" whined Natsu with comical tears streaming down his face which made the guys cringe.

"Okay… what about doing something embarrassing for her that will make her happy?" suggested Gray.

Gajeel and Natsu lifted a suspicious brow at Gray.

"Like what?" they asked simultaneously.

Gray's face reddened at the memory, and he covered his face in shame.

"Well… there was this one time when Juvia and me went to a waterpark for a date. One of the girls that were there tripped and fell on top of me, which made her freak out. Then she started crying saying that I was only dating her for benefits, which made me freak out. Next thing I know I'm walking to the big speakers and yelling 'My name is Gray Fullbuster and the only girl I will ever love is Juvia Loxar! So all of you keep your hands off!' to the entire park" he said in shame.

Natsu and Gajeel started laughing their asses off and clutching their stomachs.

"You laugh now, but the rewards I got for that were totally worth it" said Gray with a smirk.

"Dude, that's my friend you're talking about" said Gajeel with a scowl.

"That's a good idea and all, but you forgot the part about how I have to do that while in the same room as Lucy" said Natsu, going down from his momentary happy moment.

"Plus I already said that the second Lucy and I started dating, don't you remember?" said Natsu non-chalantly.

"Oh yeah…" said Gajeel and Gray as they recalled the memory, only instead of a waterpark it was at their college, he got smacked on the head for it.

"Well, if you don't mind embarrassing yourself, I have an idea that could work?" said Gajeel with his hand on his chin.

"I don't care what I have to do as long as I get Lucy back" said Natsu with determination.

Gajeel grinned and patted Natsu on the shoulder "Well then, let me ask you something… how's your singing sound?" he asked.

"Huh?" asked Natsu dumbly.

…

"You want me to do what now?!" yelled Levy, Gajeel's short blue-haired girlfriend, into her phone.

"_Come on Shrimp, it's the only way he can fix this" _said Gajeel, if anyone was gonna be able to get Lucy out of her apartment it was her.

"Not that I don't think its sweet that your helping out a friend, but since when did you ever help anyone?" questioned Levy with genuine curiosity, it was so unlike her gruff boyfriend to do anything nice… unless it was for her, but even then it was still a rare occurrence.

She heard him sigh on his end of the line _"Look Levy, I just feel bad for the guy okay, and I kind of get where he's coming from. I know I'd want help if I were in his shoes" _he said in a small voice.

"Oh, Gajeel…" she said in a soothing tone.

"_S-so are you gonna do it or not?!" _he yelled in embarrassment.

"When you put it like that I guess I don't have a choice, besides, Lucy's been depressed the whole time, if he manages to fix things then it'll be worth it" she said.

"_Thanks Shrimp, Natsu owes you one" _he said.

"Don't mention it, I just never knew you could be so nice to the guys" she said with a giggle.

"_Sh-Shut up! I'm just doing this so that I can blackmail him in the future!" _he yelled in embarrassment.

"Uhuh… well I just found it kind of hot to see you being so nice…" she said slyly.

"… _What now?" _he said in confusion.

Levy giggled cutely "You heard me~" she sang.

"… _When I get home I hope you're prepared for what's coming" _he said with a throaty chuckle.

Levy just giggled, choosing to let the dirty joke that went through her mind to stay there for now.

"See you soon" she said and then hung up.

She hoped his plan to help Natsu patch things up with Lucy was going to work. It although didn't help that Lucy was surfing the net and found a few articles that said that if your partner ever gets jealous there's a good chance that he's cheating on you. Of course Levy and Juvia tried to calm her down and tell her that Natsu was not that kind of guy, but that only made her worried that he really just didn't trust her.

"I hope they can work things out"

…

Lucy had been moping in her apartment for two days now, she was feeling especially mopey today because it was her and Natsu's 2 month anniversary and she still hadn't spoken to him. She checked her phone and saw that he left her a ton of messages but she refused to read them, afraid that she might want to run to him and forgive him, or to find out that he had gotten fed up with her attitude and dumped her.

And those internet articles did NOT help at all!

Just then she heard a knock on her door. Cautiously walking up to her peep-hole she couldn't see anyone there, and then a voice spoke up.

"Lu, you know I'm too short to be seen in your peep-hole" whined Levy. **{RC1212: I laughed for about five minutes with that}**

Lucy giggled softly and let her little friend in.

"Sorry Lev, maybe I should put a little stool out there for you?" she said jokingly.

"Oh ha ha ha, you know lowering your peep-hole is another option too right?" said Levy sarcastically.

"Yeah, but the stool would be cheaper" said Lucy with a grin, leave it to Levy to get her mind off her problems.

Both girls giggled at each other's antics.

"All joking aside, me and Juvia have decided to take you out for the day!" said Levy cheerfully.

"Oh Lev, I don't know, I might run into Natsu, and that's the last thing I want right now, and no doubt my mood would-"

"Exactly! You need some cheering up, and that's precisely why you need this girl's time out! And don't worry about Natsu, he and Gajeel are doing something so there's no chance of bumping into him during the day" she said with a victorious smirk.

Well, she didn't lie, she wouldn't see him during the day, she said nothing about night.

"What would he be doing with Gajeel?" asked Lucy curiously.

It was hard enough convincing them to go on double dates, now all of a sudden they're hanging out together on their own?

"Let's just say I persuaded him to take the mopey man out of the way" she said evasively.

"Natsu's been mopey?" asked Lucy in surprise, and slight happiness.

"Well duh, you guys have always been together, even before you started dating you two were joined at the hip! This is the first time since you've met that you've been this far apart" said Levy as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Now Lucy was feeling a little bad, she never meant to hurt Natsu, she just… needed some time to think about their relationship… and time away from him.

"Oh man, what's wrong with me?" whined Lucy, covering her hands over her face in shame.

"Nothing, in fact you were very patient with Natsu in my opinion. Gajeel acted the same way when we started dating too, but I quickly beat that out of him. I think it's only more of a problem when it comes to Natsu though" Levy explained.

"Because he's childish and not so bright?" asked Lucy.

"Yup" said Levy, popping the 'p'.

"Anyway, get ready! It's already eleven and Juvia's going to be waiting for us at the mall any second!" said Levy excitedly.

"How long are we gonna be out for?" Lucy inquired as she walked to her bathroom to take a shower.

"Let's just go wherever the wind may take us!" yelled Levy in excitement.

Lucy just rolled her eyes and giggled at Levy's cuteness, it was about time she had a change of pace anyway.

…

Lucy, Levy and Juvia had been walking and shopping for hours and were now completely exhausted. They went shopping for clothes, jewellery, and anything else Levy could think of to keep them busy. They even watched a movie just to take up time.

When it was finally 7pm Levy could stop stalling and take her to the place where Gajeel told her to go, but first…

"Hey guys, why don't we change into those cute outfits we bought!?" asked Levy excitedly.

"Eh?! But Levy I'm so tired, you still want to do more?!" said Lucy in exasperation.

"Juvia doesn't mind, Gray will surely adore Juvia in her new clothes!" said Juvia as she swooned over her boyfriend with hearts in her eyes.

"Huh?" asked Lucy confused.

"Ah! It's nothing, Juvia was just thinking about when Gray gets home and sees Juvia in her new clothes, that's all!" said Juvia loudly, worried that she'd said too much and made Lucy suspicious.

Lucy tilted her head in confusion "Okaaay…" she said with slight suspicion, but chose to let it go.

Levy subtly elbowed Juvia in the ribs as they went into one of the bathrooms in the mall to get changed.

Lucy was now all dressed up in a gorgeous red strapless dress with a sweetheart neckline that went a few inches above the knee and flared out at the end, paired with black ankle boots, and a black leather jacket. Her hair was tied in a high pony tail.

Juvia, not liking any other colours, was wearing a light blue strapless dress that reached her mid-thigh, with white lace at the hem, bust and waist-line, she covered herself in a white fluffy shawl, paired with white high-heel shoes. Her hair was tied in a low pony tail and flowing over her right shoulder.

Levy was wearing an orange strapless dress that flared out and reached her mid-thigh, paired with red strap sandals and a yellow hairband, she was also wearing a dark brown leather jacket.

All in all they were all smoking hot, strutting as they walked to wherever Levy had arranged for them to go.

"Lev, did we really have to dress up so fancy? Where exactly are we going anyway?" asked Lucy, she was becoming concerned about what her friends were trying to do, it was almost like they were… trying to set her up for something.

Nah, they'd never do that… right?

"You'll see Lu, don't worry. Gajeel told me about this really cool bar that's around here, apparently they have this new singer that's really good, who's going to be performing tonight. I figure it's something worth checking out" said Levy with a grin on her face.

"Oh, well I guess that sounds fun, which bar is it?" asked Lucy curiously.

"I think he said it was… Fairy Tail? Or something?" said Levy with a fake thinking face.

Lucy's eyes widened and she stopped walking, causing the girls to look back at her in question.

"Oh, that bar…" said Lucy in a sad tone.

Juvia tilted her head curiously at Lucy.

"What's the matter Lucy?" she asked.

"It's the place where Natsu took her for their first date" Levy whispered to Juvia.

"Oh… "she said as a response.

"It's ok guys, we can still go" said Lucy with a fake smile, she was suddenly reminded about Natsu, and realized how much she was missing him… despite the fact that he drove her completely crazy.

Lucy walked past her friends and continued on towards the bar.

"Was the idea for this bar Gajeel's or Natsu's?" asked Juvia in a hushed whisper.

"It was Gajeel's idea, but apparently Natsu was the one who insisted on this bar" whispered Levy.

"Oh… he's more romantic than Juvia thought he was" she whispered in an impressed tone.

"Well he really wants Lucy to forgive him, so I guess he has to be" said Levy in understanding.

"… But nothing compares to how romantic Juvia's darling Gray is" she said with a swoon.

Levy just sweat-dropped, nothing really changes when it comes to Juvia.

The girls entered the bar and noticed that it was actually pretty packed; well it was a Saturday after all.

(A/N: the bar looks just like the inside of Fairy Tail)

"Girls! Over here!"

The girls turned to the source of the voice and saw their old friend Mirajane Strauss, waving them over to an empty table that was conveniently close to the stage.

"Hey Mira!" yelled Levy excitedly.

"Wow, we were lucky we came in just when Mira found an open table huh?" said Lucy in disbelief.

"Umm, sure, lucky…" said Juvia while sweating nervously.

Lucy tilted her head in confusion but just let it go.

She'd being doing that a lot today, should she be worried?

"Hey Mira, how's work been?" asked Lucy as they made their way to their seats.

"Oh it's been alright, just making sure Cana's not stealing drinks while I'm not looking" said Mira with a smile.

"Sounds tough" said Lucy with a giggle.

"Especially with such a lax owner like Laxus working the bar" Levy sniggered.

Mira giggled "Well if he didn't have me here, she'd probably end up robbing him blind" she said.

They all just laughed while Mira took their orders for drinks.

Suddenly Laxus walked up on the stage and tapped the mic to get everybody's attention.

"Yo, tonight we have a special guest performing, coz apparently I owe him a favour" he muttered the last part in annoyance.

"Anyway, this song is dedicated to his girlfriend, who apparently is supposed to be here?" he said while looking at Mira for confirmation, to which she nodded a yes.

"Well, without further ado… Natsu Dragneel" he said as he walked of the stage.

"Wait what!?" yelled Lucy in shock.

"Surprise?" said Levy sheepishly.

Lucy was livid, she had a feeling something was going on the whole day. Why did she ignore it!? She was about to get up and leave until Gajeel showed up and pushed her back down in her chair.

"Give the guy a chance Bunny-girl, this is his way of apologizing" he said gruffly.

Lucy huffed, seeing that they weren't giving her much of a choice she waited for Natsu to show up on stage.

Suddenly the lights went out and footsteps could be heard on the stage, then music started slowly as the lights came back on.

Natsu was wearing a white shirt with a dark brown leather jacket, a pair of black jeans and high tops, and of course his white scarf that he is pretty much never seen without.

In other words; he was smoking hot, at least in Lucy's eyes. **{RC1212: Haha punny}**

"_I don't like the way he's looking at you  
>I'm starting to think you want him too<br>Am I crazy, have I lost ya?  
>Even though I know you love me, can't help it"<em>

Natsu's eyes were fixated on Lucy the whole time he was singing, making Lucy feel incredibly shy. She was wondering when Natsu learnt how to sing, and was he really doing all of this just for her?__

_"I turn my chin music up  
>And I'm puffing my chest<br>I'm getting red in the face  
>You can call me obsessed<br>It's not your fault that they hover  
>I mean no disrespect<br>It's my right to be hellish  
>I still get jealous"<br>_

She was surprised at how he could hit those high notes so well.

_"'Cause you're too sexy, beautiful  
>And everybody wants a taste<br>That's why (that's why)  
>I still get jealous<em>

_'Cause you're too sexy, beautiful  
>And everybody wants a taste<br>That's why (that's why)  
>I still get jealous"<br>_

He was gazing at her and smirking when he saw her blush at the lyrics. Lucy covered her face in embarrassment.

_"I wish you didn't have to post it all  
>I wish you'd save a little bit just for me<br>Protective or possessive, yeah  
>Call it passive or aggressive"<em>

Natsu jumped off the stage and walked straight up to Lucy, making her wish she would just disappear off the face of the earth with everyone now staring at her. Natsu was moving his feet to the beat of the song and motioning his hands to match the words.__

_"I turn my chin music up  
>And I'm puffing my chest<br>I'm getting red in the face  
>You can call me obsessed<br>It's not your fault that they hover  
>I mean no disrespect<br>It's my right to be hellish  
>I still get jealous"<em>

Natsu was now right up in Lucy's face, she was smiling at his silly behaviour, and he was making her fall in love with him all over again. Little trickster.__

_"'Cause you're too sexy, beautiful  
>And everybody wants a taste<br>That's why (that's why)  
>I still get jealous<em>

_'Cause you're too sexy, beautiful  
>And everybody wants a taste<br>That's why (that's why)  
>I still get jealous"<em>

He squeezed her hand quickly and ran back up the stage and returned the mic to the mic stand. His eyes were still, like always, glued on Lucy.__

_"You're the only one invited  
>I said there's no one else for you<br>'Cause you know I get excited, yeah  
>When you get jealous too"<em>

He winked at her and she just giggled.__

_"I turn my chin music up  
>And I'm puffing my chest<br>I'm turning red in the face  
>You can call me obsessed<br>It's not your fault that they hover  
>I mean no disrespect<br>It's my right to be hellish  
>I still get jealous<em>

_'Cause you're too sexy, beautiful  
>And everybody wants a taste<br>That's why (that's why)  
>I still get jealous<em>

_'Cause you're too sexy, beautiful  
>And everybody wants a taste<br>That's why (that's why)  
>I still get jealous<em>

_Oh (that's why)  
>I still get jealous<br>Oh (that's why)  
>I still get jealous"<em>

The whole crowd erupted in applause when Natsu finished the song; he bowed as thanks and jumped off the stage, making his way to Lucy's seat, hoping his song had worked even a little bit.

"Hey" he said when he got in front of her, a nervous smile on his face. He knew he was either gonna get slapped or at best a hug.

Lucy looked away nervously "Hi…" she said softly. The song was great, but she still wanted him to apologize properly.

"Look, Lucy, the only reason I freak out so much when guys get near you, is that I'm afraid you'll find a better guy than me…" he said sadly.

"Huh?" she asked confused.

"I mean, you're so smart and insanely beautiful, you're fun and cute, and you don't laugh at me when I get motion sick" he said, each statement making her blush a shade darker.

"I don't even know what you see in a guy like me, so I'm always afraid some amazing guy is gonna come along, impress you with his manners and smartness and take you away from me" he said, avoiding eye contact with her due to shame.

"Oh Natsu…" said Lucy, she couldn't hold it in anymore, he was just too much.

She jumped on him and wrapped her arms around his neck to hug him as hard as he could, almost making him fall backwards until he caught her by the waist.

"You big idiot! If I wanted that kind of guy I wouldn't be with you now would I?" she asked with tears streaming down her face.

Natsu was hugging her like his life depended on it; did this mean that… she forgave him?

"I- Does that mean we can stop taking a break?" he asked nervously.

Lucy laughed at his stupid question and pulled back to look at Natsu's face.

"Does this answer your question?" she said, she went up on her tiptoes and planted a passionate kiss on his lips.

Natsu melted against her, oh how he missed this, two days away from her was like walking in the desert without water.

She pulled back and hugged him again, a satisfied smile on her face.

"Sorry I think I missed that, run that by me again" he said with a cheeky grin.

Lucy giggled and smacked his arm playfully "Idiot, by the way, since when can you sing?" she asked with a quirked brow.

Natsu paled at the memory "Let's just say that when it comes to singing, Gajeel is like a friggen Spartan" he said with a shiver.

Lucy laughed loudly in Natsu's arms, they were in their own little world, completely oblivious to the people staring at them and smirking.

"Thank God they worked everything out!" said Gray with a relieved sigh.

"Yeah, I was really worried for a second there" said Levy as Gajeel wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

"Those two always figure it out in the end, we just helped them along this time" said Gajeel with a satisfied smirk.

"Gray is such a wonderful friend" said Juvia gazing at Gray with hearts in her eyes.

Gray flushed a little "Whatever…" he mumbled shyly.

"Well now that all the drama's over and done with, who wants to hear me sing?!" said Gajeel enthusiastically.

"No!"

**[A/N: That's it for my first one-shot, hope you liked it, please leave a review to let me know what you thought. If you have any requests for songs as one-shots please let me know, and I will try to write them!]**


End file.
